A Change Too Good To Be True
by slytheringirl934
Summary: My first story. I LOVE DRUNA! 3
1. The Slytherin Common Room

All students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are allowed to visit whenever they want. Luna Lovegood, a pretty ex-Ravenclaw girl with waist length, fluffy blonde hair, was visiting the particular week of September 1st to September 8th. Students return to Hogwarts on the first of September, so it was a perfect opportunity to blend in, and not be fired with questions from her old teachers, which she was hoping to avoid.

Luna made her way onto platform nine and three quarters, which was deserted. Kings Cross Station in general today was quite busy, but it was full muggles going about their daily business. There had been a new train installed, called The Passenger Anonymous, the year after Luna had left Hogwarts. She hopped on, and smelt the familiar scent of public Trains. It smelt just like the other train that departed for Hogwarts in just a few hours time. She found the smell welcoming, and felt invited to sit down. She rested her nargle-filled head against the cold, steamy window, and slowly fell into a deep sleep...

A tall white-blonde, with sparkling grey eyes, was staring up at her. They were in a dark, black room, with a black king-sized bed in the centre. The bed, and the entire room, were completely blank. Basic. The man was stripping of his shirt while he crawled across the bed. He lent down to kiss Luna's chest, and succeded as he proceeded up to her mouth. He smelt of light vanilla, compared to Luna's strong strawberry scent. This kiss was about to deepen, when the door crashed open and hit the wall with a boom, which resulted in the door rebounding slightly. Another man, slightly taller than the first with dark brunette hair, was stood there.

With a shake, Luna awoke. Did the brunette want to stop them or to join. She would never know! She wanted to...badly!

She got off the The Hogwarts Express at 2:00pm, and instead of taking the carrige pulled by thestrals, she walked the journey up to Hogwarts Castle. Luna was arrivng before the students to get a glimpse of the School before it was a home to everybody else arriving later.

Luna stepped in through the oak front doors, and found that she couldn't fight back the tears, that she had been hoding in for two weeks, ran full pace at the nearest door and thrust it door led down to The Slytherin Common Room, a place that Luna had never dared to go when she was a student, but had seen it once before when she visited half-way through the school year, previously. Luna threw herself onto a plush, black sofa as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Five minuter later a man walked in, and luna stopped crying abruptly.

"What are you doing here, Lovegood" asked the man cooly, visciously. "I have every right, Malfoy! replied Luna, taken aback by the fierceness in her voice. She recognised the Pale, skinny white blonde standing directly in front of her. He had got taller since she last had seen him. It suited him, his new height. Her haert sank, she wanted him more than anything. Draco dropped his tough-man act. "Why so upset?", he asked Luna. She thought of lying a moment, before deciding there was absolutely no point. "My boyfriend, Neville, and I had a fight. It ended with me in tears, and him leaving. He had beat me previously, which was why we were fighting then, but that was compaared to what he did that particular evening. I took a potion called Healio Treatment, and also left. I couldn't stay where I had lived the happiest parts of my life. I lived with Fred and George for a couple of weeks, before deciding to come to Hogwarts. I had some good times with Fred and George, but I won't be returning. I will look for a job, and stay at an inn where I know the barman of the Pub below. When I have enough money I will buy a small apartment. Neville's got a new girlfriend now. Lavender Brown. Why, though, it fools me completely!" Luna screamed, finally finishing her rant. Luna didn't want to cry. Not here, not now. "Oh, yeah! I know her. I dated her once...terrible kisser!" put in draco, grinning. Both of them giggled. "You've changed, you really have." sighed Luna. Draco just nodded. "Well... I'd better leave." Draco announced, getting up. "Why? How long are you staying? I'm staying a week." Luna asked, eager to hear from her secret love. "Oh...um...you know...all year!" Draco said, slowly. Luna digested this information, before standing herself, and asking "Why?" "Because I'm the new Potions teacher. Under Ministry rule, I'm legally qualified." He walked up a few of the steps leading to the exit, before turning back to face Luna, "One more thing you ought to know about the new year at Hogwarts...Neville works here too. He's the new Professor of Herbology. Lavender is arriving with the rest of the crowd later. She's going to help him." He looked full of pity for Luna. Luna hurried up the steps, which Draco had finished going up a minute before. Luna knew then, as she left The Slytherin Common Room, that she would be heading straight to Hagrid's Hut.


	2. Professor Lovegood

Chapter 2: Professor Lovegood

I waited for Draco to be completely gone before speeding out of the Castle and into the cold, breezy Hogwarts grounds. I could see Hagrid's Hut, and my heart filled with hope. I skipped down the sloping lawns, forgetting all about Neville, and focusing on what I truly wanted: Draco Malfoy. Neville had made my life no fun, we never did anything together, but Draco had made me feel warm and comforted.

I approached Hagrid's front door, and thought for a moment. I NEEDED Hagrid to give me this job so I could stay at Hogwarts; Assistant of Care of Magical Creatures. I knocked on the door bravely, with determination, but then almost regretted it at the thought of rejection. That thought was forgotten when Hagrid's booming voice carried to my ears. " 'Arry, no, no, it can't be?" my stomach clenched. The door opened a smidge, and then fully to reveal the Half-Giant Hagrid, holding a bucket-sized-mug of tea. "Um...hello Hagrid." I said awkwardly, I had never really held a proper conversation with him. "Luna...come in! I'll get you a cup of 's still warm. Now what are you doing here?" Hagrid asked, clearly intrested."Well, I'm visiting the castle, and, well I've come to ask you something." I really was struggling with a way to put that into words. " 'Ere's your tea, Luna, now what did you want to ask me, because I have to prepare lessons soon." Hagrid asked, he obviously wasn't lying, because he looked like he really didn't have the time to do this at the moment. "It involves lessons, actually. I was wondering...um...if you needed an assisstant?" I was shaking because I hated the idea of being rejected. "Um... actually thats a really great idea, sure I need an assisstant. So you're staying at the castle now?" Hagrid asked. "Yep, I needed a job, and this one I'm intrested in the most!" I added, I sounded enthusiastic, which I was. "Ok, but I'll need you to stay for an extra hour to help me plan for tomorrow. Now."

After the hour, when we were almost done, Hagrid excused me, and said that he would need me back at 8:00 tomorrow morning. I ran back up the lawns, up the steps, into the entrance hall, and then started to make my way up to McGonagall's office. I sped in without knocking, which I regretted when I found someone else sat in the visitors seat: Draco. I backed straight back out again, and then pushed my back against the wall, with my heart hammering in my chest: it souded like a bass drum.

5 miutes later, Draco came out, and asked me to go in. "I'll wait here, I want to show you my classroom!" Luna's heart skipped a beat. Sorry for walking in earlier professor, I just had some really exciting news: I got a job! I'm Hagrid's new assisstant!" I exclaimed, before plopping down in a seat. "Its fine, just next time knock, and congratulations! You will need accomadation, I suppose? All teachers are aloud to go to the room of requirement from 8:00 onwards, and there will a bedroom there for you, Professor Lovegood." _Professor Lovegood_, I liked the sound of it. "Ok, thanks Professor! Bye!" I got up lightly, and drifting out, leaving Professor Mcgonagall, behind, mumbling, "I've always liked her, she'll be a great Professor."

Draco was leaning against the wall outside, exactely where I had been previously, and he looked so bad with his cheeky grin, but so, so, SO, good! He held out his hand, and I just stared at it. When he started to withdraw it, I accepted his warm and comforting touch. I was on the left, and he was on the right, and together we walked toward Draco's classroom.


	3. It Cannot Be

Chapter 3: It Cannot Be

"This.." Draco make a geasture with his hand as he opened the door, "is my classroom!" It was quite big, and alot of students would be able to fit inside it easily, which is good because potions is very popular. "Wow", was all I could muster to say, he laughed, but I laughed too! He let go of my hand, and walked toward a door at the front of the room. He made a gesture for me to go towards him, and through the door. I did so. His office was so neat, and it was a place I could visit everyday, because it reminds me of him. "Yep..this is my awful office!"Draco announced. How could he? "No, no, its...its...its wonderful!" I exclaimed. Draco pluncked himself down on his desk, but made no sound at all when he did so. I walked over to him to ask why he wanted to bring me here. But I tripped near his desk, and placed my hand on his chest to stop myself falling. I allowed myself a few seconds to explore his torso. He had hard muscles set in a wonderful 6-pack. His skin was cool and smooth and soft in the less-muscley places. Then I took my hand away. I had only been doing it for 30 seconds, but it was too long. "I...I...I-I'm so so-sorry!" I whispered, clapping my hand to my mouth. "Dont be, it felt nice." Draco replied in a whisper with his head down. He then said a little louder, "Want to go for a walk by the river, we have a whole hour and a half until the students get here?" "Yeah, sure. I'll try not to fall again!"I joked."I don't mind." I heard him mumble.

As we reached the steps into the grounds, Draco held out the same hand as before._Should I take it or not?_ I took it, it felt right in mine. Draco smiled, and then nodded. _What was going on? Did he like me back?_ We walked towards the lake in silence, taking in the evening air, as it approached 7:00. Every now and again I allowed myself a quick glance over the WHOLE of his body, Trying to take in every detail. I knew he kept looking at me, but I don't know if he was trying to see my every detail.I hoped he was, even though that's incredibly wrong.

We reached the river, we sat down on the rocks, and I decided to bring up what was on my mind. "Why are you being nice to me? Why are you holding my hand? Why did you let me touch you up? And, do you like me?" I can't believe I just asked, but at least I'll get my answers."Um...you said yourself, I've changed. Your hand was their and I wanted to guide you, and it also felt right and you know that. When you were touching me, it felt amazing, like no-one else but you and me exsited! And maybe, just maybe, I have had a crush on you since we left school!" He finished, shouting almost angrily, but then he laughed, obviously relieved to have it off his chest. "No way. I have had a crush on you since I joined The Hogwarts Experience, you were 1 year above me. Your hand and mine connected like Harry Potter and Voldemort's wands years ago!" I screamed with the worlds largest smile on my face. He returned the smile. "So, what happens from here?" I asked, trying to break the silence that was now threatning to close in on us again. "Do we kiss?" Draco questioned, and then he glanced down at his silver and green serpent watch (Slytherin) and added, "Actually, forget that, we need to get back up to the castle, in the great 's...um...7:30. Meet me after, ok. Walk up with me?" What did he think I was going to say, no!? "Of course, how can I not?" I answered politely."Exactely!"replied Draco, grinning widely, mirroring me!

The new kids were filing through the front doors, and being sorted. Every now and again, I leant forwards and glanced at Mr Malfoy. He was on the far left, and I was on the far right of the professors at each other made my heart melt into ash: he was the worlds cutest bad boy.

At the end of the feast, 9:00, me and Draco stayed behind, clearing up until 10:00. We didn't talk, not wanting to give away our feelings, just smiled. I even got the ocasional wink that make me shake with excitement! After that we went to bed, the other teachers were going to the offices to do late night work, but not Draco; who is so perfect he is prepared already!

"Hi, sexy!" Draco joked, grabbing my arm. "Inapropriate." I say, although I love haering him say that. He pulls me along until we reach the right door, and then he grabs both my arms, and lowers his face. He then whispers in my ear, "meet me in 10. My room, next to yours.", and then he gives it an affectionate nibble, playfully. I giggle and then sigh a quick "ok."

My room was the furthest away, and it was decorated with many different magical creatures. I marvel at it ntil I have to go next door. I then leave with an even bigger grin than before which I thought was impossible.

Draco opens the door for me and I walk in, staring at his sculptured body. Its lush: he is so yummy, so delicious it makes you want to pounce on him. He has changed into super comfy and baggy clothes. A thin light grey T-shirt that shows his muscles and his nipples, and dips down to show his only tatoo, a green ink serpent. He is also wearing baggy jogging bottoms, that are low enough to see his deep blue, with light blue writing, Calvin Klein boxers. It made me feel hot. He smelled like freshly-applied aftershave.

He gracefully sat down on the bed, which was a slytherin style, like the rest of his room, i gestured me to place my head beside his ear. I did, and then he spoke in a sexy growl, not a whisper, "I want you to do to me what you did to me in the classroom earlier." I was taken aback. "What? Stroke your chest?" I say, barely audible. "Uh-huh." nods Draco with a big grin. "Ok, " I say, grinning just as wide. I perch myself on his lap, and place my palm on the cenre of his chest. He grabs me closer as I move my hand up and down his chest, his 6-pack distinctive throught the T-shirt. I keep swapping hands so the one that is not on his torso is feeling his arms. It feels natural. We keep going at it; me sighing as I re-explore, and Draco moaning at my touch. Something moves beneath me.

I couldn't do this anymore, not through the T-shirt. I shove my hands up his shirt, and then are shocked so much that I gasp. His chest was smooth and was so loveable under his bad boy appearance. His moaning gets louder, and longer, and the thing underneath me moves again. I look down and realize what it is. Without moving my hand, I get up and stare down into the pleading eyes of Draco. So innocent. "Are-are you ha-" I am cut of with Draco replying, knowing what I was going to say. " Ye-yes. Please continue, I-I'm loving it."An erection. I sit back down, and lean forwards to whisper in a sexy rough but sweet-ish voice, "Shall I take your top off, baby?" He answers with a whimpering noise, that I take as a god yes. He is SO HOT. I rip it off, and then Draco presses his nose against mine. I slow down, using one finger to trace oround his fit muscles. Draco leans in to kiss me, and I back to the opposite side of the room. "What?...You've wanted this for 10 years, don't tell me your wimping out because its the first day back!?"_I suppose so. I have been waiting for this since forever._ I go back to him, and pulls me in, and kisses me full on. Its takes over my senses; I run my fingers through his perfect white blonde hair. I know what Draco wants, so I push his mouth open with my lips, and thrust in my tongue, swirling it around. We moan into each others mouths, taking each others saliva, and giving it back again, as our tongues move in rhythm with the oppoite persons. Draco pulls me down on topof him on the bed sheets whilst we are still kissing. I was wearing a mid-length black skirt, and a tight white t-shirt. My skirt moves alot, and eventually, our crotches bang together. I don't take to kindly to this. I get up and run out of the room, going back to my own.


	4. Where To Go From Here

Chapter 4: Where To Go From Here?

No. That never happened. I hear a door open, as I open mine, but it isn't mine. Its the other professors coming to bed. I think I have offended Draco, and go to kick my packed trunk under the bed, but all I do is stub my toe. After five minutes of waiting for my toe to stop stinging, _damn I wish Draco was here to kiss it better...kiss away the guilt I felt by knowing he still liked me, after just 1 day, _I push the trunk under the bed. Thats the whole point though, we have been talking for 1 day, and look whats happened, I have touched him, and kissed, and what would that have progressed to? I swear he was about to touch my breast!

I got a job here to stay near him, but now I realize I need to focus on the job. I go to bed, and set my alarm for I dream what is a most wonderful dream...

_There was the sun setting, and a rainbow was in my view, and there were unicorns and hippogriffs and all sorts of beautiful creatures. There were a few merpeople in the pond, and a few bowtruckles that I knew were hard to notice, but I could, laying at my feet. I was sat making a daisy chain for my head, I had just finished, and was about to place it on my head, when I saw something in the distance..._

And, I am sorry to say, this is were I know my dream faulters...

_He rode up to me, on his steed, a knight in shining armour. He took his helmet off and helped me to my feet gently. He had white-blonde hair and cold pale grey eyes, but I liked them. He helped me on to his horse, who nwas a magnificent Black, and got on in front of me. He grabbed for my hands, and placed them around his waist, and we rode off together into the distance, and..._BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP

The alarm went off, and I got out of bed groggily and dressed in some old clothes ready for working conditions. _Huh, 50 minutes until work,_ _what do I do? Did I bring any books?_ I grabbed that wretched old Trunk, and threw it open, almost breaking the rusty lock. I rummaged past my clothes, past my school books, and then I was relieved. _The Tales Of Beedle The Bard...I guess it will have to do. _

I plopped down on the bed and started to read through the first story; The Wizard And His Hopping Pot. After twenty minutes, whih felt like five, I got up and then remembered work. I peered at the clock, and there was only ten minutes until I HAD to be at Hagrid's._ Shit, dont read in the mornings, Luna, because look where that got you! _

I stormed out of the door, ignoring anyone left in the rrom, and sped toward the exit to the school, which was also the entrance. SMACK! I collided with a small girl who was wearing Gryffindor robes and her dark brown hair in a slicked back in a high pony-tail. She ooked up at me after a few secionds, and I got control and said to her "I'm so very sorry. I am in a rush because I may be late for work because I was reading, and it is my first day in the job. Excuse me..." I walked past her and heard her mumble what I though was "Its ok." _Oh God, you're such a clutz, Luna! _

I speed-walked down to The Hut, and just made it in time! Hagrid opened the door, didn't pay that much attention to me, and then told me, " Um...fist lesson is the 4th years, so we're covering unicorns. If you could go prpare it, you know...since your a girl. You can...um...groom it, and um just make sure it is prepared to meet new people please." I nodded, although I doubt he saw it. He seemed to sense it, though, and he turned and walked back inside leaving the door to his Hut wide open. _Oh, thanks for welcoming me and offering me some tea or something, I feel we're gonna get get on so well...not. No...something must be wrong, I can't judge him quite yet. _

The unicorn was wandering lightly around his pen, which was on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, which was the not so forbidden part of the forbidden forest. She was pure whit, with a glow that shined off her skin. She had a pale green eye, and a silver horn the same coulor as her hair. She was my definition of beautiful. I picked up a brush and went over to greet the unicorn, who seemed to take a liking to me. I left the unicorn to nibble at what Harid had put in a bowl at the side of the pen, and went togo scrub my hands in the bowl attached to the outside wall of the pen. It made my hands feel clean and warm.

I walked into Hagrid's Hut and found him drinking a bucket sized mug of Tea; when I got closer though, I realized that it wasn't tea, but Fire-Whiskey, which is not as strong as muggle whiskey, but if you drink alot, it can have some effects on you. I walked up to Hagrid, pulled the mug away from him and stared towards the clock. 8:50. "HEY!" Hagrid reached his Giant-hand across the table, and I threw her arm back, "Are you going to tell me whats wrong, or will I have to pry it from you?" I was suprised at how serious and demanding I sounded. "I...uh...am just missing the support I got from Harry, Ron and Hermione, thats all." Hagrid said, and he then stared at his hands which were drumming against the table nervously. "Oh, Hagrid...you don't need to worry, you have become a wonderful Professor!" I tried to sound cheerful, but lets face it, I am not the happiest person in the world due to last nights events. "Thanks, and..um, you need to put your hair up, new school rule. Sorry!" Hagrid then grabbed a black scrunchie, and tied it around his tangle of hair. I reached into my pocket, and to my luck found an orange elastic band, which I then used to tie the end of my braid. I followed in the direction where Hagrid was going.

The rest off the day went by; second lesson I had to help teach about bowtruckles to the 5th years, and the third lesson I had to help get the flobberworms dor the 1st years and then in fourth lesson I had to get buckbeak from his pen, and bring him to Hagrid for the 3rd years to see. I had last lesson free. My favourite lesson of the day was fourth, As much as I love Unicorns, I think there is a mystical side to the Hippogriff that gets underestimated, and they are really incredibly beautiful creatures.

Hagrid had told Me that I would be needed only for second and third lesson tommorow, even though Hagrid was teaching all lessons except fourth. I had at that point wondered what I would do for the time being, and thought of a pressing matter, and ,my dream..._He had white-blonde hair and cold pale grey eyes_. I needed to apologize. to say it was a rush, and I was overwhelmed, to say I would love to do waht we progessing to, which was hopefully me being able to fuck him. I wanted it so badly. Him, so badly. How to win him back would be another thing. How?

Luna sat on her bed, a piece of parchment in her hand; a letter for Draco, It read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I am sorry for the way I acted the previous day, and i am asking for your forgivness. I_ _was overwhelmed by the pace of our relationship...what I thought was a friendship. We were doing what we were after 1 day, imagine after 1 week. Please, im really sorry, give me a second chance. We could take it slow, or fast, because im prepared bow. I want you, I need you, and I always have done...think about it and tell me hoe you feel soon,_

_sincerely, Luna_

I wandered into Draco's room, after checking he wasnt there, and, planted the note just under his duvet where he would lift it later. I was about to walk out the door, when The bell went, and I heard footsteps. I hid in the bathroom, peeped; Draco was in his room, stripping, getting ready for a shower, in the bathroom that I was in!...


	5. A Quick Reply

Chapter 5-A Quick Reply

Shit! Was was I going to do? I peered around the edge of the door again, and Draco was there, taking his boxers off; I contemplated staring, but then looked away knowing I shouldnt do it. Footsteps were coming across the room, and the door was pushed wide open I edged as far behind it as I could. Draco's back was turned from me, and I saw he had a fit ass, but then I looked down at my feet. I knew there was no escape, that Draco would shout and maybe not speak to me ever again, which is the opposite of what I was trying to make happen! I sucked in a breath as he turned around, and I closed my eyes, although I wanted to see that cock so badly it hurt!

Just as I thought the man of my dreams was getting in to his shower, I felt something warm against my neck, and realized that the water wasn't running. I opened my eyes in horror: Draco was nearly pressed against me, and he had no clothes on at all. "What are you doing in my bathroom?" a viscious voice growled in my ear, and my arms were pinned above my head. I tried to wriggle free, but the arms were clearly too strong, and I couldn't escape. I stared at my feet again, in a feeble attempt to get Draco to realize I was sorry, and to let me go. "I...I came to deliver a note, and then you came in, and I know I souldn't have come in in the first place, but then you came in, and I had to hide in here...I never meant to see you like this...I haven't seen your penis, I closed my eyes!" I babbled on. I needed to kiss Draco, he was so close, I needed to reach out and pull him the extra bit further to me. " Well...if you want to see my dick, look down...it needs some attention!" Draco said. I looked up, a smile playing around my lips. Draco look one glance into my eyes, and bent down to kiss me; I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him into me. We backed up into the shower, and broke apart. "I'm really sorry, I think we should we should take it slow. Last time I saw you I should of told you to stop, instead of running away. I want to be with you thoughh, and the look in your eyes tells m that you want me back." I said, whispering in case any teachers were back. Draco kissd m again, a laugh in his throat. "Okay, meet me by the river tonight, the same place we met yesterday, tonight, 8:00 o'clock." Drcao said, as I stepped out of the shower, letting Draco wash. "ok" was all I could say in response, I was so out of breath, it was unbelieveable!

Once out of Draco's room, I headed for my own. Who knew what woud happen? I was excited, and was willing to try sex this time if came to that! I went to prepare for an amazing date!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-What Should've Came First

I rushed back to my room, throwing my back against the door and sighing._Ha, and I thought that was going to be hard! I thought I'd have a long time to wait for a response! _I glanced at the clock noticing it was 6:00. I an towards the wardrobe. What to wear: a dress-too formal, jeans and a t-shirt-too boring and casual, a skirt! I picked out a light blue, mid-length skirt with matching low-heeled sandals and a white tank top with matching coloured lettering spelling "LUMOS" across the bosom.

I ran for the shower, grabbing as many scents as I could. When i was done i slipped rying to run to get ready and fell down, hard, on the tiled floor of the bathroom. I got up and saw a bruise om my collarbone, _oh, fuck, thanks God, for doin this to me RIGHT now! _I got dressed, plaited my hair and put on all my makeup, leaving the bruise clearly visable.

I checked my appearance in the mirror on the outside of my wardrobe. I knew something as missing, jewellery: I grabbed my emerald pendent necklace, a matching bracelet and ring, and some silver, diamond ball earings. I looked complete, and what I thought, for once, pretty. Worth Draco's attention. I knew I'd be early, but I sauntered over to the door, and left leaping with joy.

I crept along the side of the lake, knowing that it would be half an hour at least until Draco got there, but I knew that. I wanted to think of what and what not to say. Wjether to be how we have been or be different, the way you act around someone you want to impress.

I lied down, and closed my eyes. A thought came to my head, and a pain in my cheek. I decided to open my eyes again. The thought was of a scene in my past, from my last relationship; a slap across the face, one of many I had ever faced. I hated thinking of those days, I want to re-live my past and change the path...but I can't, and that is part of life!I Sat leaning back on my hands as the autumn-sun set. I t was beautiful, and one thing elsemade it even more beautiful; Draco's arrival.

He wandered up towards me from behind, and placed his hands over my eyes. I placed my hands over his, and pulled them down with a big grin! He then walked to the front of me, and threw down a large blanket, which was red and white checkered, and put a big basket of food down on set out two plates and sat down, patting the patch in front of him. He looked so yummy; wearing a green Slytherin Quidditch top, blue jumper and black jeans and black trainers. I sat. We ate.

"Good food" I said, breaking the silence. We were eating sandwiches. Draco nodded, "I', glad we did this...a secong go at a first date." I stared at him, intently, grinning, until he returned a smile. "Actually", I corrected, "this is our first date!"

I layed down, and then saw the look of panic on Draco's face. "Wha-?" I was about to ask _What's wrong_, but I was rudely interrupted. Draco leaned in toward me and pulled my T-shirt up my shoulder in the slightest._ My bra strap! _Thats what it was. It was a white, lacy piece, and must have made draco a little hot. "Come here." I said...demanding almost. Darco scooted across, and layed down beside me. "Aren't the stars beautiful? Each one different from every other...just like humans." I asked, sounding wise, even to my own ears. "You're proof that that is correct; you're one of a kind." _Aww, how sweet!, _I thought. I smiled, and placed my head in the curve of his shoulder. My head fit perfectly in the gap, like we were meant to be. I looked up, and locked my eyes on Draco's cold, hard gaze. His grey eyes then softened, and he leant down to kiss me on the lips, before whispering "goodnight my Princess", and deepening the kiss for a few more seconds. He then raised, and wandered away, I watched...but then he turned and added, "meet me here in ezcactly one week...no more, no less." He walked back towards the castle, and I fell abck with a loud, and audible sigh.


End file.
